The Final Chapter: Cat Sitter Series
by Escapingreality84
Summary: Rated M for language. For some reason I've alway wrote kidnapping stories  w my bsb fan fic back in the day it's like every story . Mostly Evan and Amy from 1st story. W/ some Cena and Sheamus. Please review to inspire new stories. :-
1. Chapter 1

It was a boring day in Tampa, with the possibility to heat up hotter than the Florida weather already was...as Amy sat on the couch catching up on tv with Matt's cats. He was on his way back home and she couldn't wait to see him. She laughed at herself at how bad she had it for this guy. It semi scared her...but the L word kept popping in her mind whenever she thought of him. It was scary, but she decided just to see what happened.

It was about 2 hour until Matt was scheduled to arrive home when the door bell rang. She figured Matt forgotten his keys or one of the other guys had gotten home first, so she walked over to see who it was and let them in. After that things went insane.

The second the door was unlocked it flew opening knocking Amy back. Two men she didn't know forced their way in. Flight mode set in and Amy went to run. That didn't last long because she was then tackled to the floor, face first. She struggled as the guy pressed his weight onto her, trying to protect himself from her thrashing.

"Calm the fuck down!" He yelled. She didn't until she felt the gun press into her back, then she froze. "Good girl...now I'm going to get up and you are going to do the same slowly." She listened trying to figure out what she was going to do in her head. She heard a hiss from one of the cats who was sitting on the top of the couch staring. She felt her eyes start tearing but it wasn't because she was upset. She went to wipe her face, and saw blood on her hand. She turned to look and also saw a little on the floor. Great that was going to be annoying to clean.

"We are going to go for a little ride," the other guy said. It took a lot for Amy not to roll her eyes.

"Why?"

"You are worth a lot of money to us, so let's go." The one guy grabbed her arm. "And if you don't you better hope your boyfriend isn't too attached to his cats."

"Where are we going?" She figured the more questions the more she could stall them that maybe Matt or someone else would stop by, "I really can't drive right now...do I need my keys?"

"Only your apartment key."

"We are going to my place? what?"

"Need a place to hide out and who would think you'd be there if they start looking."

"Um um...i need to put the cats in their carriers so they don't get hurt here alone." Please fall for it please fall for it she thought.

"You are having a lot of questions and request being I have the gun."

"Please it will take one second." Amy shocked herself with how quickly she had a semi plan going. She figured if Matt got home and saw them there; maybe he'd realize she wasn't too far. They both knew how much the cats hated those things.

"It's a good idea though, we can have the ransom note left there so it's easy to find. With all those head shots wrestlers get, I'm sure Bourne isn't that bright." Wow these guys didn't do their research on Matt's real name or about his degree. Also he wasn't a huge money maker like some of the others, so she couldn't figure out why he was targeted.

The one guy followed her to closet where the cages were. She brought them by the front door and she placed it down. Apologizing to the cats she had them both safely inside by the time the one guy came back with a sheet of paper and a pen...held with a paper towel to try and keep his prints off. The cats howled as Amy used the top of cage to write what they instructed her.

Evan-I don't know where they are taking me, but they have promised to call you via my cell phone with their ransom request. They promise I will not be harmed. The cats are fine, I just didn't want them to get hurt...

"Can I leave my keys so he can move the car?"

"Sure whatever."

Here are my keys. They said no cops and when you drop off the money to come alone. Hope to see you soon. Amy

The second she finished they jerked her up. She placed her phone next to the note along with her lanyard minus the key to her apartment. She was pretty sure Matt would know that key was missing too, being there had been a few times they crashed at her place after going to a bar down the street, and he had to open the door for her drunk ass.

As soon as they were done she was told to act calm and follow them. They closed the door, walked to a shitty Buick and were off. It definitely scared her that they knew where she lived and wondered how long they had been watching her. She didn't spend that much time in her apartment and Matt and she had actually talked about her moving into his place. She looked at the clock in the car from the passenger where they had told her to sit, realizing she had only been able to stall a half hour. Damn it.

It wasn't long until they got to her apartment complex and she lead her way up the flight of stairs. Once inside she was given a shove now that no one was around to see anything. She was told to stay where she was as the one guy checked out the apartment.

"Do you have the keys to the cuffs on your head board?"

"No, Evan has them."

"Who would think that dork would have a kinky side. Oh well, rope it is," he told her pulling some string from his bag. They had her hold her hands in front of her as they quickly tied her, the rope pressing into her wrist. She was then dragged into the bathroom and told to sit in the tub. After that they closed the door and left her alone with her thoughts. Now all she could do was wait, hope Matt figured out her clues, and had someone with him to keep him from doing anything to crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt smiled pulling up to his house seeing Amy's car sitting in the driveway.

"Damn, you've got it bad," Cena laughed teasing his friend. Matt ignored him. John had joined him on the ride to the airport and figured he'd bug them as he waited for Liz to get out of work. Matt grabbed his bags and the two of them walked into the house. Matt went to get his key and was surprised when he didn't need it. He knew Amy normally kept the door locked out of habit.

"Amy?" he called out, as he walked inside followed by John. The second the cats heard him they started crying and meowing to get his attention and to get out him to release them. Matt was confused but quickly unlatched the cage and both cats ran straight passed them and to the door meowing. Matt was looking at the cats confused as John walked over to the crate picking up the note.

"Matt, you might want to sit down."

"What's it say? Where'd she go?" he started shaking, nervously and trying to figure out what he did wrong that she left him and locked up the cats. He did listen to John though sort of and leaned against the couch.

"This sounds like one of my movie's scripts, but I think someone took her."

"What...why would somebody take her?"

"Money..." John said too calm.

"But I don't make that much."

"They don't know that. However, being that I'm pretty sure this chicken scratch is Amy's handwriting, I think she might be trying to tell you something addressing it to Evan."

At this Matt started pacing trying to get himself to think. He had John read the note and looked around for something. He spotted the little blood on the floor and John had to help him breathe to calm down. Once he did he looked at the keys, staring at them.

"I think one's missing," he finally said, "Normally that thing looks bigger...car key, key chains, broken house key from New Jersey...where's the key to her apartment?"

"Will all that stuff on it how do you know?" Matt laughed semi calming.

"We've had issues trying to get into her house after hanging out, and it takes awhile to find the right one. That's why she locked up the cats. I think it was another sign to say she wasn't that far away and to stall if that makes sense. Ok let's go." John put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"We can't just go over there. Amy wouldn't have went if they weren't armed or threatening. Neither one of us can go just to see if she's in the house."

"We'll these guys think my name is Evan...who wouldn't they expect if they haven't been watching long...and if they have who goes over there anyway..."

"Sheamus," they both said.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was sitting in the tub still and her back was starting to hurt. She shifted to try and stretch it out as she listened to the guys watching her tv and making fun of dvds they had randomly found. They were really way too relaxed for what they were doing, so hopefully that would be their downfall. Out of nowhere a knock on her door caused them to fall silent. The knocking continued and she heard them scrambling around trying to figure out what their plan of action was. The bathroom door flew open and they both busted in.

"Were you expecting anyone today?" they demanded.

"No, because I was planning to stay at Evan's." The one pulled her to her feet.

"We'll there is a huge pale white mother fucker at the door calling your name." Amy thought for a minute. Had to be Steven. And him stopping by out of nowhere wasn't to odd. He always swung by. However, being he knew her car, she felt a little relief of his reasoning for stopping by. One man pulled her towards the door as the other one stayed behind to her confusion putting on the water. "Why would he come to see you, on Raw he's an asshole."

"Sheamus isn't that bad," she said sort of louder than a whisper hoping he was trying to listen through the door, "as long as you don't kick him in the shins. I think our almost matching pale-ness and red hair makes him love me. He doesn't understand I'm with Evan. If you guys were watching me I'm shocked you haven't seen him come by." She was thrilled she messed up dying her hair and that it was more of a orange so for anyone they'd think her looks were how Irish women were supposed to look.

"We'll I don't care! Get rid of him and tell him you're sick." She walked over and peaked seeing Steven there looking semi nervous and like he had rushed out the door.

"Sheamus, honey, I can't open the door," she turned to see the gun pointed at her "I caught a stomach bug and don't want to get you sick. I was just going to take a bath to relax, and I don't think Evan would like you catching me in my bathrobe." She caught a glimpse of a cop slip behind Steven and disappeared from her view by the door.

"It will be quick. I need your help to pick a shirt for my date tonight. But what'd I rather do is come in there and you let me take care of you while you're sick. Rather you would give me ye heart instead of these attempts to find someone else." It was very hard to keep from laughing, but it was calming her down.

"Honey, you know I'm with Bourne, but I love ya as a friend. What colors you thinking?" The guy was the gun motioned for her to hurry it up.

"Damn little Evan Bourne. Red or Blue."

"You know I hate the red on you...clashing with your hair...Sheamus, I think I'm gonna be sick again. Have a nice date...behave." She walked away from the door making a running sound as the guy led the way.


	4. Chapter 4

"You couldn't move any faster?" he said shoving her into the wall.

"That was a quick convo for him." He pulled her by her tied wrist and tossed her back into the bathroom with the other guy and the now full bathtub. "Well, I don't give a fuck. You screwed up and should be punished."

"You promised Evan I wouldn't be hurt." He grabbed her shoulders pushing her to sit on the edge.

"We lied!" He shoved her backwards causing her to fall into the tub as the other guy left. She hit her head. He then pushed her legs over and her ankle crashed into the faucet hard. She went to scream and he grabbed her by her neck pushing her head beneath the water, causing her to breathe in the water. She tried to fight it but he was pushing his whole body weight onto her. Every breath attempt was a failure, and things started to get hazy and she stopped struggling. She heard her heart beating loudly in her ears.

Then the pressure was released following a huge crash. She felt to hands reach under her pulling her head above the water.

Stephen was terrified when they busted into the apartment, yea the cops told him to stay behind but that wasn't going to happen. They went after the one in the living room, while he went straight to where Amy had said she was going. Seeing the bastard trying to drown her, made him just react the best way he knew how, kicking the guy right in the head. However, unlike in the ring, he made sure to really connect it.

He carefully lifted Amy up trying to get her to talk to him while cursing, his accent managing to get thicker. He was about to try cpr when she started gagging coughing up the water.

"Hey, Stephen," she got out after staring at him for a few seconds, "How was your date?"

"Thank god. I thought I was going to have to do CPR and then Matt would regret sending me up here. Not that Cena would have let your fella."

"Wow, this was a team effort," she paused. A cop hustled in grabbing the bad guy who was passed out on the floor, promising the EMTs would be there in a second.

"Such a can of piss," he muttered at the guy being cuffed and dragged off, " Your clues were Bleedin' deadly. Are you feeling alright?" "

"What the fuck did you say? Fucking slang." This caused Steven to laugh and lighten the mood in the room.

"We'll I'll take that as you are going to pull through, lass, let me text Matt and let him know his lack is going to be just fine. "

Amy was still laying in the tub drenched talking to Steven when she heard emts talking to the cops.

"I hope they realized I don't have a huge bathroom depending how many people there are. This isn't like John's house where you could park a couple cars in," Stephen laughed. One guy came into the room and asked her where and if she had any pain. He also asked her if she had hit her head. When she told him she had and that from the sound she heard her she should probably be feeling pain in her ankle. The man helped put a neck brace on just in case, and tried to figure out how to get her to the stretcher that was outside the door. Stephen volunteered to help and that's when Amy noticed he was wearing a white shirt, the one color she was very anti him wearing.

"Why are you wearing an under shirt?" He looked down and laughed.

"When John calls you using his serious voice, and you hear Matt flipping out in the background it's best to move fast. And I don't care if it's white, the right shade will make me look semi tan." That made her laugh now.

"You just keep telling yourself that. So how and when can I get out of the tub?" The EMT didn't want her to put pressure on it the ankle because it did look like it was swollen. Stephen happily volunteered to help anyway he could. Being she obviously trusted him more, had muscles, and with the space he was asked to scoop her up and get her to the stretcher.

"Stephen, I'm going to get you all wet, " she complained as he leaned forward, "And the white shirt.."

"We'll being that I'm trying to steal ya from Bourne...you do that all the time to me."

"Ugh STEPHEN! You had to go there."

"You set yourself up for that one lass." She leaned against him shaking her head as much as she could in the brace and as he effortlessly brought her to where the EMTS were. They did another quick check before zipping her up in what she called a fucking cocoon and made sure the straps were enough to make sure she wouldn't fall off while they went down the stairs to the awaiting ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the sun Amy had to close her eyes, while mumbling if the body bag was completely necessary in the Florida heat. When Stephen laughed she told him maybe he should look into one to keep himself from getting sun burn. The only thing that stopped her mumbling was expletives being shouted on the other end of the lot from where they were.

"Is that hubby?" she asked.

"You call him hubby? And yes it is...and those bastard are lucky Cena has his arms on his shoulders holding him back. I've never seen Matt look that pissed."

"You tell him I called him hubby and I'll kick you!... It would definitely seem more threatening if I wasn't tied down at the moment."

"It will be our little secret. You had a rough day. HEY MATT!" Stephen called out. When Matt didn't respond Stephen was forced to use Amy's trick "EVAN!"

That finally got his attention and Amy heard him running over.

"Stephen is she ok? What happened?"

"Matt, I'm fine. So happy you figured out my clues." He leaned over hugging her . "Breath Matt, this looks worse than it is." He placed a kiss on her lips and tried to catch his breath.

"She's a smart kid," Stephen told him, "I'll go fill in the others."

"Others?" Amy asked, "Who else did you guys get here?"

"Only Cena and Chris. Cena felt we needed someone who would be a grown up and keep everyone calm. He was home, so he won. I was so worried. And there was blood, and I wish I got home sooner." Matt was near tears. Amy had always known him to be sensitive and all, but she never saw him like that even when his ex was breaking his heart. There was something in his eyes, and maybe it was the lightheadedness from the near death experience, but it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Amy never thought she feel this way about someone, but that L question that kept popping in her head, wasn't going to change. She couldn't picture herself being with anyone else. She was in love with Matt Korklan.

"I knew you'd come for me. And you were the only one I thought about through all of this. I love you, Matt."

His eyes widen and he let he froze a little. "I know this is a weird time to say this, with everything. But..." he put his finger to her lips and smiled down at her.

"I love you too." So romantic while being strapped to a stretcher. He leaned down kissing her deeper this time. Anyone watching would definitely be confused, but there was a hoot for Cena, followed by laughing.

A forced cough from an EMT broke them apart.

"We gotta get her to the hospital to check out the ankle and all," he said feeling awkward for having to break up the moment. Matt followed telling Amy it would be fine when he realized she was kind of nervous about riding in the ambulance. Once they went to load her in the head EMT stopped Matt saying only family could ride. Matt didn't even get a chance to beg when Amy answered.

"He's my brother...cousin..."

"After that scene?"

"Fuck. He's my fucking boyfriend and I'm from fucking New Jersey and he's all I have down here. Other than his huge friends who are probably watching you right now. So either you let him in or I fucking freak out, and they come running. Or if you know who they are and want to let Matt in, I'll make sure they hook you up with autographs."

"Defiantly from Jersey. Come on," he told Matt. They then closed up the doors and were off to the hospital.

Once there, thanks to a call from John, they were taken into a private room and a doctor walked in within a half hour. Matt had helped Amy change into the gown and sat with her holding her hand the whole time and helping her fill out the paperwork. After a quick check they knew they would want to some scans to check on the ankle and anywhere she could be hurt. They agreed on putting her under just so it was quicker and they wouldn't had to worry about her moving. Matt promised to call her parents and fill them in, and let them know he was taking care of her. They had met only a month before, so it was going to be weird for him to call with bad news. He gave Amy one more kiss before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy didn't wake up again until the next morning thanks to the awesome pain medication she was supplied with through the IV. She was shocked and happy to find Matt had squeezed into the hospital bed with her, holding her close, keeping her safe. She tried to stretch and felt her one ankle seemed heavy, probably had a cast on it. Being how comfortable she was, she was confused why she woke up. She soon found her answer when she noticed the hallway light was being blocked by something big, or by someone big. Cena stood there with a goofy grin and dimples showing.

"Am i interrupting a private moment?" he teased, waking up Matt, "Because I know how those gowns wrap up and all."

"John, only you...and well maybe Stephen would say something like that," Amy said smiling at him.

"How are you feeling?" Matt and John asked at the same time, proving they really were in some ways really alike.

"Sore, but good. So what's the injury report, honey?"

"Only major damage was a broken ankle and some bruising. I told your parents I'd keep them updated, but we should be able to go home later today."

"Shit, does that mean I need to learn to use crutches? Cause I don't see that going well."

"Oh I'm sure Matt would carry you around if needed. So did you fill in anyone other than her parents on what went down?" John questioned knowingly. Matt hadn't because he had been talking with the doctors and all. Then he asked why.

"Do either of you have your cell phones?"

"I turned mine on silent and Amy's is either in my house or being used as evidence. Why?"

"You might want to call a few people. I just got a text from Matt Hardy and Mike...and you might want to give Shay a call."

Amy pugg head tilted.

"How would Shay know what went down?"

"Your boyfriend flipping out in a parking lot is dirt sheet gold."

"FUCK." Was Amy's only reply. John just laughed as Matt released her searching for his phone. John offered to go get the doctor for them as Matt searched his iphone for the article. The second he finished reading the article, out of nowhere Amy jumped.

"If you are here, who is watching the cats?" He laughed.

"God, I love that about you. You are laying in a hospital and worried about our babies. Called Jay. They are alright and miss you."

"Liar, they are probably pissed off I locked them up."

"The second I opened the cage they both flew through the door to try and get to you. You take such good care of them, that I think you are stuck with us for the long hall."

"No place else I'd rather be," she said leaning towards him.

"Maybe John's right about this gown thing. We should take one. It's easy access for me and we could play doctor." She slapped his arm but smiled.

"You've been hanging out with those boys too much, but I still love you."

"Love you more. But you might want to call your friend back..." he showed her a text that just appeared on his phone.

"OOOO Matthew Joesph Korklan...damn you're in trouble." Amy figured she had some time with John getting the doctor so she took his phone and dialed Shay.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" was how Shay answered.

"Shay, calm down it's me...I would've called sooner but I was drugged up. I'm fine."

"Why didn't you text or have him?"

"Was so out of it...plus you know my memory sucks and I don't have my phone."

"That must have been bad if you are phoneless. Are you still in the hospital?"

"Yea. Guess they decided to keep me over night. John's working on getting a doctor here so I can get home. Gotta love the dirt sheets picking up on this stuff."

"They only mentioned you were wheeled away and he was freaking out at 2 men on most sites. Don't you normally wait for Matt his home?"

"Yea. Dumbasses decided to take me from his house to my apartment figuring people wouldn't look there. Yea. I dont know." The doctor then walked into the room, "The doc just got here. But I'll text ya later and fill you in on all the details."

"Do you need me to come down there?"

"Nah. I'm good"

"You sure...After Matt didn't answer the text, I called Mike. And because Mike was excited to talk to me and all and we might head down there...then I can stay with you until the boys get back from the weekend...and join you for Monday Night Raw in Orlando." Amy laughed.

"I guess I can deal with that...just give me the details...the clean ones...not the other stuff. Ok. I'll talk to you later."

Amy hung up the phone and ignored the boys' questions about details she didn't want to know and how Miz was involved in it. The doctor looked her over and decided she was fine to go. After an hour Cena had left already, and Matt was wheeling her out to his car. She thanked the staff and prayed no wandering reporters or fans were wandering.

They got lucky (at least from what they could tell) and headed home. Amy hadn't even hobbled through the door when the cats came charging. Matt helped her to the couch so they could see she was ok and that they were happy to see her. Amy looked around and decided she was going to have to talk him up on his offer. This was a place where she would be happy and finally feel like home.

She was going to have to start packing up, she was couldn't think of anything better than moving in with the cats and Matt full time sounded pretty good. Also it didn't hurt his house did have the bigger better tv


End file.
